The Serpentine's Withered Rose
by ThePurpleNinja101
Summary: Sam is excited about his new life ahead. He's engaged to a beautiful girl and going on his first tour with his favorite band and his idol Black Veil Brides. What could possibly go wrong with this? When the past starts catching up to them and new feelings appear, the truth starts to come out. Rated T. Gay/Lesbian love, Andy/OC, OCs/OCs,BoyXBoy, GirlXGirl, Death. Read&Review, please.
1. Chapter 1

****Copyright - This is a fictitious story. Black Veil Brides are not mine, they belong to themselves and their record label. Any other real life places, people, or organizations also belong to their rightful owners and I'm only using them for entertainment purposes. I am in no way making a profit, or trying to slander anyone/thing.**

**The Serpentine's Withered Rose | ThePurpleNinja101©2013**

The Serpentine's Withered Rose

It was summer time in what you would call the city part of Kentucky. Deep within an apartment building was a girl with purple hair braided back and her choppy, fringed bangs swooped to the right side of her forehead(with a parting on the left). They got in her face as she was taking clothes out of the drying machine. She moved the hair behind her ear, tired of it getting in her face. She was a pretty young woman, she was at the age of twenty now. She had a soft, almost flawless, pale, porcelain complexion. She had a pink tank-top and blue shorts on. She has spider bites lip piercings on the left side.

She picked up the basket that already had clean clothes in it. After taking the clothes into her room, she walked back down small hallway of the apartment, but stopped to look at a picture. The picture was a young girl, maybe around thirteen, with long blonde hair with bangs parted on the right and looked a lot like herself. The girls eyes sparkled a bright blue as she was hugging a boy beside her. The boy looked like he could have been her twin, but she knew there was no possibility he could be. He had long blonde hair that reached down to the crook of his neck with the sides fringed out on to the sides of his face. Bright blue eyes just like the girl's and freckles like her's also, but he was a lot tanner than the girl. He looked to be the same age as her as well.

She looked over to the next picture of the same two but they were making a heart out of their hands. This time they looked a lot older. The girl had bleached blonde hair with purple ends that faded out into pink. Her hair was straight and she had a hair style that most referred to as a 'scene girl hairstyle'. Her bangs in the picture was now parted on the left side and she had a snake bite piercing. The boy had spiky black hair with bleached tips and even streaks in his bangs, he too had snake bites. The girl just shook her head and proceeded back to the laundry room. She sat the basket back into rightful place and began putting the clothes in the washer into the drying machine. The boy from the picture stood at the door frame without letting her know he was there. He wore an Asking Alexandria tee-shirt and black skinny jeans. His hair was already naturally straight but wasn't spiky. He smirked as he watched the girl doing laundry.

"You know, Victoria, you are pretty hot when you do laundry." the boy smirked and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I bet you really think so, don't you? I bet you really do, Sam." she chuckled as she finished with the last of the laundry. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"Are you excited about this up coming event?" he asked after he kissed her forehead.

"Which up coming event? We have like three things to do, right?" she asked.

"I'm talking about The Serpentines Of The Ravaged headlining for Black Veil Brides!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm so excited and I am so proud of you, babe! I'm sorry I can only stay for a few months though." Victoria said while they walked into the living room and kitchen combined area, separating the rooms by only the kitchen's green marble counter tops. Sam sat down on one end of the black couch while Victoria sat in his lap and stretched her legs out on to the rest of the couch.

"When we go see our families tomorrow, are we going to go see your mom's family?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't want to talk them, let alone face them" Victoria said while she watching Say Yes To The Dress on TV.

"Tori, it's been five years since you spoke to them and ten years since you spoke to him." Sam said.

"I don't care, Sam. I don't want to ever speak to him again no matter what." Victoria said sternly.

"Babe, you have to forgive and forget. He's changed." Sam looked up at her with concern written on his face.

"Forgive and forget? Okay, tell me how to forget of being bullied mentally and physically every day to the point being covered in bruises every day for years, years! Tell me how to forgive someone who drove me into a depression and nearly made me kill myself! Plus, he's changed? Sam, he's on drugs and in and out of jail! If anything, he's gotten worst!" Victoria snapped back. He knew what she was put through before they met, but he felt like she should have let go.

"Victoria Adams, or future Mrs. Fields," he reached for her left hand kissed the silver ring with a diamond on top with two small purple flowers on the side with even smaller diamonds inside. It had a purple rim around it and had the names Victoria and Sam engraved, both on opposite sides. It was a custom-made ring he proposed to her with. He didn't care how expensive, because he knew she would love it. "Quit rereading the past chapters of life and keep reading on with the new. If those old chapters bother you so much, burn them. Burn the pages but not the bridge." he smiled at her blush and her soft smile.

"Samuel Fields, this is why I fell in love with you ever since we first met. No matter how bad I feel or whatever bad mood I am in, you always seem to bring me out of it. Plus, I love how you quoted from Set It Off's song Swan Song, you know I love them." she smiled and leaned down to kiss her fiancée on the lips. She snuggled back into his side and continued to watch Say Yes To The Dress.

"Even after everything you said Sam, I still don't want to see them again." he could only sigh at that. "I'm not ready, Sam" he hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek repeatedly.

"That's okay. When you are ready, I'll be here for you. Have you had any ideas when the wedding should be?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking of Halloween! I mean it would be so cool! We could have a Masqueraded Ball theme wedding!" She looked at him with a bright smile.

"Whatever you want, my love." he kissed her temple. The two stayed like for hours in complete peaceful silence and having random conversations here and there that didn't matter that much.

*A Few Months Ago*

Victoria sat in the living room playing Left 4 Dead2 on Xbox while Sam was in their room playing his guitar and writing lyrics. He became a little distant and distracted in Victoria's eyes, it worried her. He was even on Youtube more than her, and she was addicted. They both had a Youtube account, hers was for more of vlogging, tutorials, and tag videos, so really nothing special. Sam's Youtube was meant for helping him with his long dream of a famous band. He officially started his band, The Serpentines of The Ravaged, when he was 18, which was only 3 years ago. His band was kinda popular, popular enough that on this certain day a record label company contacted him on wanting them to work with them.

How did the band get so popular? The band practiced a lot and did a lot of individual covers or a full band cover. They covered a lot of famous bands like Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, Asking Alexandria, Falling In Reverse, Escape The Fate, and many others, and including their own songs. The people who actually stuck by and listened to these many covers, often said the band was a toss-up between All Time Low, Sleeping With Sirens, and Black Veil Brides. The band never really expected their fans to come up with something with that, let a lone how those are different genres anyways. People loved their unique sound which caught the eye of a record label who works with one of their many inspirations.

How the band started? The band started just a few months after Sam got out of rehab actually. Since him and his girlfriend Victoria lived in the same area, he rode down to her house at early morning hours on a Saturday during summer break to tell her his idea. When he got to her door he was jumping up and down due to excitement and his ADHD. She honestly thought he was on drugs again, so she thought his idea was crazy until he actually worked really hard on the band to just try to make it successful.

Who's in the band? Lead singer and plays guitar, bass, and piano, is, of course, Samuel, or just Sam. Most of the time he just sings, but does plays bass or guitar when needed. Lead guitar and back up vocals is Alex. The last guitarist is Troy, but he can also play violin really well, too. Then you have Jake on bass and then Ryland on drums. All of them grew up together in the south-east parts of Kentucky. When Sam and Victoria moved out near Lexington, so did the rest of the band. The other four members though, got different apartments. Alex and Jake got share one and so does Troy and Ryland. They all live in the same apartment building, with their apartments just doors away from each other. You'll learn more about the band members later on, now, let's go back to what's happening with Sam and Victoria.

Since the band now had around ten-thousand likes on their Facebook page, a label record company took notice of this new band. Not just any record label company either, but one that has one of their big inspirations working with, Black Veil Brides. It was just another regular day to Sam though. He was sitting in his and his fiancée's room checking his email on Yahoo. Then he came across that email from the company. He jumped up and grabbed his phone that was on charge, resting beside their bed. He dialed the number quickly and began talking to the man who had answered. As soon as the conversation was over, Sam screamed at the top of his lungs in his 'screamo' scream as he raced into the living room and picked up Victoria off from the couch holding her in a tight hug. To her annoyance, caused her to die as her favorite infected in her game, the Hunter. She let out a little 'aw' sound to where the person playing as Nick had killed her as a Hunter. She looked up to Sam's pale blue eyes giving him a pouty, confused look to why he did that. He sat her down and began explaining what had happened and the situation.

Later on that week, the man from the company had flew into Lexington to meet the band all the way from California. He had gotten the band together and watch them preform for him. He had to admit, the band had a lot of talent. As guests for deciding on whether he should sign the band and get them on tour, was Black Veil Brides. The band had come along to see if the band was good enough to be the headliners for their new tour. Black Veil Brides loved the band and was more than happy to take The Serpentines of The Ravaged as their headliners.

*Sam's POV*

I sat there in a black leather chair to the right of my couch, tapping my foot on the hard wood floor as my nerves was killing me. My head rested in my hand with my fingers in a ball, tugging slightly on my hair. I wasn't literally pulling my hair out, it was just a habit of mine. I looked over to my left to see my band mate, Alex, with long black hair kinda like mine. It was spiky in the back and on the right side of his head. His boyfriend, who was also in my band, Jake, was laying face first on his lap with the rest of his body laying on my other two band mates Troy and Ryland. Alex played with Jake's long brown hair, but it wasn't too long, just enough for it wave and curl at the ends.

I stood up and went to the extra bedroom, which was a really large room, that had all our band equipment in it. I checked to make sure everything was perfect. I had told the person who owned the apartment building that we was going to be noisy with our music today. At first he interjected to the activity, but I told him that if he lets us, he probably won't have to hear us again or have us in his apartments any longer. I checked my microphone to make sure it was still plugged in and working. I even did some warm up vocals to help me scream and do clean vocals better. I actually been screaming for a long time now. Just because I started a band three years ago doesn't mean I wasn't able to scream before than.

I walked into the living room and paced around the area just making sure everything looked perfect. I was trying to make the place as presentable as possible and make it as nice as possible. It wasn't much different than normal though since Victoria and I kept the place clean and tidy up all the time. I walked into the kitchen to see Victoria cooking. She smiled at me, I loved her smile. She was beautiful in every way possible and I don't see how I have her in my life or why she hasn't left me yet. She was wearing a white Mayday Parade tank top with a black one underneath, her heart locket on, dark blue ripped skinny jeans with holes around the thighs and knees, and black converse knee-high high tops. I reached behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Have I ever told you that, hmm, I love you?" I said as I kissed cheek and walked over to get a water bottle out the fridge.

"I love you, too." She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek. She was pretty short, probably around 5 foot 3 inches. I wasn't pretty tall for a guy either, but taller than her. I think I'm probably around 5 foot 10.

I walked back to the living room and sat back down in my previous seat, starting to play Legend of Zelda. After tired of playing that, I looked over towards my band mates and just looked at what they were doing to pass time. Alex had his emerald eyes locked on playing with the boy's brown hair, I only smirked at them two. Alex had pale skin like Victoria's, while Jake was tan. Alex had emerald colored eyes and Jake had blue. Alex wore a white I See Stars shirt with a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with white and black checked vans. Jake had a white All Time Low shirt and blue skinny jeans with grey converse high tops. Alex sighed while he smiled down at his boyfriend. They been together probably longer than Toria and I, and that's been since we were 16 years old.

"Looks like you didn't straighten your hair today." Alex giggled at his boyfriend.

"I didn't feel like straightening it." Jake replied.

I looked over to Troy and Ryland playing Call of Duty. Troy had long dirty blonde hair with a light grey beanie on. He wore an Asking Alexandria top with black skinny jeans and dark grey vans. Ryland wore a dark purple and black plaid shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, too, but with black high top converses. His jet black hair fell to the crook of his neck and was straightened to give it a fringed like effect. His hair was also like mine and Alex with it spiked up just a bit less spiky then ours though. With Alex the only pale person in the band, Troy and Ryland were also tan.

"What time do we have go meet them at the air port?" Ryland yawned. It was around 10:00am in the morning. Yeah, we had to get up this early.

"Around 12:00pm. I think." I said.

After passing the time for another 2 hours, Ryland and Alex offered to go meet the guy from the company to show where the apartment building is. I sat there in my chair with my legs crossed and pulling slightly at my fringe. Victoria sat on the couch with her chin resting in her hand, looking at me. I looked from underneath a part of fringe at her. Those bright ocean blue eyes looked back at me as she moved her blonde bangs out of her face. I looked deep into those bright eyes and searched for something, concern. I could tell she was worried about how nervous I was.

"Calm your nuts, Sam. Everything will be okay. You look like you are going to have a break down." Of course she had to make a smart-ass comment.

She smirked as she walked over and sat on my lap facing me. I closed my eyes as she lean down and kissed me sweetly. Good thing Jake and Troy were in the other room getting ready. Her index finger, with black finger nail polish coated on the nail, lifted my chin just a little. She broke the kiss and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at her. She got off my lap and sat back down on the couch as a group of guys came through the door. My eyes widen at the sight of Black Veil Brides.

Victoria jumped up and ran to meet the band members. We met them at many meet and greets before. Alex went to go drag his boyfriend and our other guitarist out of the band room. Everyone stood there in a group talking to everyone, while I sat there and stared. Stared at who, you may ask, Andy Biersack. I don't know why I did, but I did. My face was blank with emotion as I sat there with my legs crossed on my black leather chair, and stared at him. Every time he glanced in my way I felt this warm, fuzzy like feeling. I don't know why, but this feeling seemed distant and confused to me, like I haven't felt this way in years. As he left the talking group, I watched him make his way to me. I felt my heart jump as soon he sat on the couch to my left. My heart pounding as he held his hand out for me too shake.

"Hi, I'm Andy Biersack." He smirked. Andy's deep raspy voice sent chills down my spine and caused me to have goosebumps. I took his hand in mine as I felt heat rise to my face. Was I blushing? I never blushed before. Maybe I was just starstruck. I had no idea what this feeling was or why I was feeling this, but it seemed, I don't know, right, I guess.

"Hi-i, I-I'm S-Sam Fi-ields." I managed to get out. Did I just stutter? I never stuttered before. Okay, seriously what is happening to me? I looked deep into his eyes. I got lost in his eyes for a few second until a voice brought me back to attention.

"So, Ashley, I heard you were a gay porn star before you joined Black Veil Brides." I snapped my head over to the source of the voice, of course, Victoria.

The whole room turned into an awkward silence. I sighed and got up and walked over to my fiancee. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She doesn't weigh as much as a feather and plus I do work out often, but I'm not super muscular. People are surprised by strength since I'm very scrawny. I carried her to our room as she started squirming and beating me in the back. She started yelling and screeching until I sat her down on our bed. I kissed her on the lips as she ran her hands in my hair. I pulled away and ran out of the room before she could do anything and locked the door after I got out.

When I walked back into the room, everyone had taken a seat and stared at me. Andy was sitting in the same spot on the couch with his legs crossed and staring at me with a blank expression. I blushed at the stare and looked down at the hard wood floors. Ashley and CC were sitting with Andy, Alex held Jake in his lap on the love seat with Troy on the other side and Ryland on the arm rest. The company person I had talked to was sitting in the chair I was in before. Jake Pitts and Jinxx had some of the bean bags Victoria and I keep in the corner, laid out on the floor. I took a seat in one of the black bean bags, as everyone kept their eyes on me.

"Is that your sister? Plus, why did you lock her up in that bedroom?" Andy asked with his head titled to the side. I heard Troy and Ryland snicker and Alex and Jake chuckle at the question. I sent my band mates a glare before I looked back to Andy and turned into a stuttering fool with my heart attacking like it's in a NASCAR race.

"N-No, th-hat's my finacee. I thought s-she was being ru-ude, so I just put her in our r-room." I rubbed the back of my neck and ran a hand through my spiky, jet black hair. I looked down to the hard wood floor again with my fringe covering up half my face.

"Anyways," the man from the company got up and smirked. "I'm Chad. Black Veil Brides, meet The Serpentines of the Ravaged, or your possibly new headlining band." my eyes widen. My band being the headliners of this legendary band that I absolutely adore? Pinch me, kick me in the balls, anything evolving with pain, do it. Because, I need to know if I can feel it 'cause I think I am dreaming. "I had brought them along to help me decide if we should sign you guys up and to see if they like you guys. Now, if you don't mind, I hope you guys already have your stuff ready because I need to listen to you guys live to see if are good enough." we all nodded our heads in understanding. We got up and led them to our room with our band stuff.

I had already went back and got Tori out of our room. She tackled me as soon as I opened the door and started kissing my cheeks multiple times. I just sighed and helped her back on to her feet. Once we got back into the band room, I got my microphone and started jumping around. I drunk some water while everyone else was making sure everything was in place. I did a few warm up vocals. The Black Veil Brides group and Chad sat in the room and waited for us to start playing. I was really hyper right now and I was jumping all over the place, which I got in return a few shocked expressions that a little shy boy who was stuttering like an idiot turned into a hyper ball of sunshine. I don't know, it's just what music does to me. My band mates already knew this about me, I'm actually a really hyper person until I meet people who are new. I giggled at their expressions, then I started singing our own songs.

After our mini-show for the Black Veil Brides and Chad, they all came forth to us and told how much they loved it. I even got every Black Veil Brides phone number and a promise that we'll text. I signed the contracts for Chad as we all stayed in Victoria and I's living room talking about the tour. Black Veil Brides said they were more than happy to take us on tour for their headlining band. Chad even promised us a tour bus for our first tour! This is going to be really cool!

As I sat there on the couch by Andy I still couldn't help this weird feeling I was getting. This warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest with my heart racing 90mph, butterflies in my stomach. I honestly haven't felt this way since Victoria and I started dating, and that was when we were sixteen. I can't be falling for him because I love my precious White Kitten, my Toria. I proposed to her for a reason! Plus, I'm straight.

'Well, you don't know that. You never been with a guy.' My thoughts reminded me. True, but I never really thought about another guy like that. Plus, I'm pretty sure Andy is straight. I mean he is dating Juliet Simms, he has the tattoos to prove it! I put my head in both of hands and stared down at the floor. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I heard that deep raspy voice from beside me. I felt his hand lightly sit on my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." I stuttered and blushed. Good thing my hair covers some of my face.

The thing is, I'm partially fine. I'm so excited for tour and getting out there to live my dream, but with these new feelings, I think they are going to be a big problem for my love life, and possibly my career. I guess I won't know until this tour comes up. Maybe by then the questions like, 'Do I still love Victoria?', 'What are these new feelings?', and 'Am I even straight?'. Only one person can help me answer these questions, but I know some bad stuff will happen in the process if I asked them to go on the tour with me, but it looks like I have no choice.

Come along with Sam and Victoria, and the rest of The Serpentines, to find out the secrets, past, and future and past love-life. This is the tale of The Serpentine's Withered Rose.

* * *

**`~*HEY READ THIS!*~`**

**Alright guys, this is a new story! I know I shouldn't be writing new stories when I have 3 already to work on, but, hey, I can't help it! I was inspired by a series called 'Punk Rox' by UnforseenUndeniable. I hope this story isn't copying theirs. Check that series out because it's awesome and I love it. You will see probably at the very end of the story why it is called 'The Serpentine's Withered Rose'. This story is NOT just going to have like one love triangle in it either. It will also NOT focus on just Sam's love-life. There will be a lot of different POV's, but it will be mostly Sam's, Victoria's, Andy's, and a special guest who is going to turn the story upside down, literally. You will literally have to turn your computer, whatever device you are reading this on, upside down. Well, enough with long Author's Note! READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. Just do something to keep me wanting to keep writing cause I feel like this story will be epic. If I really don't get any response if people like it or hate it, I'll probably keep writing to get the story line out of my head but I probably wouldn't work as hard on it.**

**BYE! *~Official BVB Army Member~*(Yes, I just made a custom BVBArmy official mark. Don't act like you haven't before. Unless you aren't a BVB fan then Idk why you are reading this, but I don't mind.)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Serpentine's Withered Rose Ch. 2

Andy's POV, Meeting the Family, Getting Ready For Tour

***Andy's POV on Meeting The Serpentines of The Ravaged***

"Juliet, I said I was busy! I can't right now!" I sighed in frustration. I'm tired of all the fighting.

"You are always busy! Why can't you make any time for me? Can I at least come with you?" Juliet whined.

"This is business work, Juliet. No, you can't come." I said sternly.

"But why?" She said dragging out the 'y' sound.

"Listen, I got to go." Before she could have said anything, I hung up on her.

We been dating for a long time and I just need some space from her. We use to be inseparable, but now she's just so clingy and I need my space. I love her, but something is just telling me that I don't love her as much as I use to or thought I did. It's probably just a phase in our relationship. I got up from my bed and left my cell phone on the bed. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had no shirt on, so I could see all the tattoos that was for Juliet. I love the tattoos, but something keeps telling me I'll regret them or that I don't love her enough to have her name inked on my skin. I have a dragonfly on my heart! I must love her if I was willing to put her on the skin above my heart!

I stood there and stared at myself. What if I don't love her as much as I think or say? What if it's my heart that is telling me this and I'm just trying to make myself think I do? I looked down at my hand with 'Dragonfly' tattooed on it. I just shook my head and proceeded on getting ready to head to Kentucky to meet the new band that might be our new opening band. I threw on my ripped tank-top type of shirt and my black boots. I went to the bathroom and put on some eyeliner and straightened my hair. My hair is almost back to how it was but not gross like it use to be. I grabbed my leather jacket and my stuff for the trip and headed off to meet with the band and Chad.

As soon as I got to the location I had to meet them up at, Chad started discussing with us about this new band. They seemed interesting, but I guess I'll just have to see for myself. We all headed to the airport with our stuff since I guess we will be staying there for a few days or something. I sat with Ashley on the airplane and I guessed he noticed my ADD taking over me completely. He snapped me out from my zoning out and asked me if there was something wrong. I guess I was out of it more than usual, but I just told him I was thinking about stuff. I checked my phone and saw I had a text, from Juliet. I threw my head back and gave out a loud sigh.

_'Hey White Rabbit, are you mad at me? Why are you ignoring me lately? Did I do something wrong? Tell me what is the matter next time you have the chance to talk to me. XoXo' - DragonFly(Juliet)_. I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket without replying. Ashley looked at me trying to figure out what's wrong with me.

"Dude, there something up with you and Juliet?" Ashley asked.

"It's nothing, Ash. Just a little argument we had." I gave him a reassuring smile before I took a nap.

It was 12:00P.M. when we got to the airport at Lexington, KY. We saw two guys, each holding a sign. One of them was jumping up and down like CC would after having an energy drink. The guy on the right had kinda spiky jet black hair with a black leather jacket and a white I See Stars shirt on. He was jumping up and down holding a sign that says 'HI! WE ARE THE SERPENTINES OF THE RAVAGED!' the other guy that also had black hair and a purple plaid shirt was holding a sign that says 'LOOKING FOR CHAD JOHNSON'. I'm guessing this is two of the members I'll probably be working with. When the hyperactive boy spotted us, he literally fell on his ass. While his friend just stood there shocked. I walked up to them and held my hand out for them to shake. Of course they did after a few minutes of the shock-ness wore off.

After our short greetings, the boys, who we found out was named Alex and Ryland, drove us to an apartment building, where I am guessing they lived in. We walked into an apartment that was actually a really nice place. I spotted a small boy staring at us with a shock expression. The girl on the couch jumped up and ran up to us. She told us her name was Victoria even though we could call her Tori or Toria. Everyone was talking and Alex went to go get their other band mates from another room. They were really cool, but something about that boy sitting on the leather chair caught my attention. I kinda had a slight warm feeling inside as I kept stealing glances and smiles at him. I saw a soft pink tint come to his cheeks when I noticed him staring at me. I walked over and sat on the couch and smiled at the boy. He tensed up and his bright blue, an almost light grey, eyes shone through his bleach ends of his black hair. The ends of his hair was fringed and fit around his face just perfectly and settled gracefully at the crook of his neck. It had blonde streaks in his bangs and the very ends, but the rest was the blackest color I've ever seen. Even though it was ruffled and spiked some on the top, his hair looked to be the softest thing you ever touch. I held out my hand for him to shake and soon he took it in his. I looked down and noticed the Black Veil Brides merchandise he was wearing, including a shirt, necklace, and a few bracelets. I'm going to guess he is a big fan.

"Hi, I'm Andy Biersack." I said but I am pretty sure he knew who I was.

"Hi-i, I-I'm S-Sam Fi-ields." He said. The way he stuttered was enough to make me chuckle and the warmth feeling grew.

"So, Ashley, I heard you were a gay porn star before you joined Black Veil Brides." I heard from behind me. It caught Sam's attention as we looked at the owner of the voice which was Victoria.

She stood there smiling like a fool while Sam let out a heavy sigh. Sam got up and walked over to her and picked her up. I sat there with my eyes slightly wide from shock. How can a small skinny little boy pick up someone who is just a bit smaller than them self? He carried Victoria to what I am guessing a bedroom. She screamed and hit his back. As soon as he put her in there, he rushed out and locked the door quickly. I sat there with my legs crossed and stared at him, this time more observant. He was really odd and different, which made him interesting. Everyone had got a seat in the room while Sam stood at the bedroom door and as soon he caught me looking at him, he looked down and blushed. He grabbed a bean bag and sat it beside the love seat his band members has claimed. I also notice boy who fell on his ass at the airport was holding a boy in his lap, guessing his boyfriend. That's cool, I got no problem with people who that are a different sexuality.

"Is that your sister? Plus, why did you lock her up in that bedroom?" I asked with my head tilted to the side a bit. His band mates began to chuckle and snicker for some reason.

"N-No, th-hat's my fiancée. I thought s-she was being ru-ude, so I just put her in our r-room." I nodded my head. For some reason it kinda disappointed me that he was engaged. Why would I be? I'm not gay. I'm in a relationship with a girl and I have never even thought of a guy like that. Probably just from were I find him interesting, he is!

Chad stood up from Sam's previous seat. He cleared his throat before he began explaining the reason we were here. All of the other band members, especially Sam, were shocked and excited. Soon, after Chad's, what seemed long, explanation, we headed to the large room were they kept all their stuff inside. They all began to get some extra stuff ready and making sure stuff was perfect. Sam was jumping around like a little kid in a candy shop. I was actually shocked by how I just met one the most shyest kids and now he's jumping around like he had too much sugar and caffeine. He giggled and began singing some of their own songs I'm guessing he wrote.

Before they had started, Sam let Tori back out as she sat beside me on a stool. I looked down at her and saw the concern in her eyes as she watched Sam sing this one song. She must have known it was a personal song to Sam. I looked back to him and listened carefully to the lyrics as if to make something out of it. Though I could not manage understanding the message, I know it was really deep and well written. His voice was beautiful, his screams were perfect, he was just perfect while performing for us. I honestly never heard or seen someone act so perfect while doing this, he acted like he was having so much fun and still manage to do some hops here and there. I smiled at the thought that he love what he is doing right now, I want this band to tour with us. After a few of their songs, they did a cover of our song 'Perfect Weapon', which I must say, he probably than better than me. Lastly, they did an acoustic cover of 'Knives and Pens' and 'The Mortician's Daughter'.

After they finished, we congratulated them on how well they done. I made sure to let Sam know did amazing, for some reason. I gave him my number and he gave me his. I made him promise to text me later and he agreed that he definitely will. The rest of my band and I exchanged numbers with the other band wanting to keep them in touch since they were definitely going to be our new opening band. After we went back into the living room, The Serpentines signed their contract after understanding it and actually read it. We soon sat around in their living room and talked about up coming tour and ever shared some favorite memories on previous tours. We laughed and talked for a while, but I noticed Sam started to zone out since he was sitting beside me. He had his chin rested in his hands and his black hair covered his face. Since I was closest, I could see his eyes and saw he was thinking hard, but sad and confused. I guess I was good at reading emotions in someone's eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. He stirred and only glanced at my way before his cheeks turn back into a pinkish color.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. Everyone was now looking at him as well from his lost of energy.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine." he replied. Though I felt like he wasn't telling the truth, I decided not to push it since I just met the kid.

Afterwards, we headed back to the hotel we were staying at and decided to get some rest. We was going to spend a few days here, anyways. I kinda wanna meet somewhere with Sam and his band, or just Sam, maybe even Tori. I sat on one of the beds in the room since I was sharing with Ashley. I smiled to myself as I looked at my new contacts and then, I came across the message from Juliet earlier. I sighed and fell backwards so I was lying on my back. I sent her a quick text so she wouldn't think I was ignoring her, just busy.

_"Hey Dragonfly, sorry I couldn't reply any sooner. I have been busy with the new band, and they are really awesome! Sorry I have been stressed out lately. Can't wait to see you soon! :3" _I sent her. I then scrolled down to Sam's number and debated whether to send him a text. I soon decided, 'Why not?'.

_"Hey, your band is pretty amazing. You are probably better than me at vocals! :) I can't wait to go on tour with you. Would you like to do something while I'm still here for a few days?" _I sent him. Only a few seconds later I had gotten a reply.

_"Thank you so much! You don't know how grateful the band and I are! And I wouldn't care too. Will it be just the two of us? :)" _he replied.

_"It don't have to be if you don't want it to be."_

_"No, I don't care to. Tori is going out with Jake and Alex tomorrow anyways."_

_"If you don't mind me asking, are they together? Not that I don't have any problems with gay people, but just wondering."_

_"Yeah. They grew up with each other and they always been together even at a really young age. They have stuck by each others side and never had been with anyone else. It's sweet, actually. How they just knew from the very beginning they known each other that they were meant to be. I honestly don't think I have ever seen them in an argument."_

_"That is really sweet and amazing, actually. How long have you and Tori been together?"_

_"We have been together for five years now. Ours technically wasn't love at first sight, but we have known each other since sixth-grade. We were really good friends and everyone thought we were together for a long time. After that year was over, Tori and I became very distant, but we still hung out with the rest of the group since we all almost grew up with each other. We started dating after Tori's last relationship ended, but she don't like talking about it and she don't like us talking about it either. Not that it was a terrible one, it just brings back too many memories and makes her miss them."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry I asked. You guys make a great couple. May I ask something though?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why would she miss the person she was with if they broke up?"_

_"They had a relationship like Alex and Jake, except they didn't grow up with each other. They had to break up for the better once her ex had move away to Florida."_

_"Aw. :( At least she has you now. It seems like you guys have a great relationship!"_

_"Thanks! :) I have to go. Meet me at my apartment tomorrow and will do something then."_

_"Okay! Ttyl." _and with that, our conversation was over. Ashley walked out of the bathroom with a pair of shorts on and drying his hair. I stayed laying on my back while checking my twitter after I got done talking to Sam.

"So, what are we going to be doing the next few days we are here?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to hang out with Sam tomorrow." I smiled and Ashley chuckled and smirked at me. I raised one of my eyebrows at him and then went back to paying attention to my phone.

"What's that about?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you in the future." He shook his head and smirked at me again. I rose up from my bed giving him a confused look. He only responded to it by ruffling my black hair. I sighed as we both got in bed for a deserving night's rest. My head was confused and I know for a fact the tour this year is going to be very interesting.

* * *

***Flashback of a few months ago is now over :)***

_I stood there standing there smiling as I watched her walk through the doors. I soon frowned and a light sigh escaped my lips. She was so beautiful, but we both knew that this couldn't happen. We both knew that our love has fallen and we love someone else. She gave a small smile and I saw the look in her eyes as they dashed back and forth between me and the other person. I looked over my shoulder to the person behind me. I saw them smile at me, but I saw the look of disappointment and sadness in their eyes. She stood before me in a white, puffy dress with the marriage guy right behind us. Her natural golden, strawberry curls bounced over her shoulder. Her white veil framed her face and shoulders perfectly. Her bright blue eyes shone through the silver, beaded masquerade mask. I looked around the ball room to see the guest have on similar masquerade masks, I too had one on. She was so beautiful, but not the right person for me, she knew I wasn't right for her. She held the blood-red roses to her milk-white skin tone. I looked over my shoulder at those cerulean blue eyes. My attention was brought back to the guy behind us in the black tuxedo._

_"Samuel Fields? Do you take Victoria Adams as your lovely wedded wife?" The question ringed through my head. I looked down to her pleading sky blue eyes with the contour of a navy blue ring around them. I looked deep into them and knew she was pleading for me for the right answer._

_"No, I'm sorry, my beautiful White Kitten," The nickname stung for I have no right to call her by it no more. " I love you, but not in love you with you. I'm sorry, but I have given my heart to another." I put hand to her cheek and watched her close her eyes and sigh. The guests in the ball room gasped at the decline of being wedded._

_"I can't marry you either. I have given mine away to someone, as well. Actually, they always had mine. Even after they left me." She turned around and jumped into the arms of her once love. I smiled as I turned around to be greeted with a soft pair of lips on mine. I pulled away and stared into those amazing cerulean blue eyes. They stared back into my ghostly, faint baby blue eyes._

_"I love you." That deep rough voice sent chills down my spine and a smile on my face._

_*Scene Change*_

_Screaming was heard. The sound of throwing objects bounced in the living room that held a light yellow to it. The pale girl that he once tried to marry stomped her way around the living room, stumbling from the intoxication. She was straight edge. She lost her sanity from so much stress and anger that she only thought there was no hope in for her anymore. She drunk herself silly and got violent with her lover._

_"I hate you! I saw you with her! Don't act like you are all innocent! You said you loved me! You lied!" Mascara and eye liner ran down the pale face. _

_Her hair was now bleached with black underneath it, she changed her hair color a lot. She was heading out of the door when someone grabbed her arm. The person held tightly and wrapped their arms around her shoulders as she placed hers around their waist. Her legs managed to give out as the person holding her dropped to the floor with her. The person holding her moved her hands up to her face and wiped at the blackness causing it to smear more._

_"Sh, Tori, it will be okay, I promise. She was just a friend, okay?," She held the side of her face and began wiping away the new tears. "I kept my promise from the day at the airport. Remember that?," Tori replied with a nod. "I'm keeping my promise, as long as you keep yours, okay?" Tori shook her head and began getting up. She grabbed a hold of the knob as her lover grabbed a hold of the other's wrist. With her head bowed down she spoke;_

_"You lied to me still. You don't think I hear you and your so-called 'friend' on those nights on the bus? The way you guys moaned out each others names in the bunk above me? You don't think I heard that? You don't think I noticed the matching tattoos, either? I love you, I'm in love you. I don't care if gave your heart to another one, but I want you to keep me in yours some where and I'll keep you in mine. Like I promised that day, "I'll keep you in my heart as long as you keep me in yours. I will as long as you will, because our love is forever and always."" With that being said, she ran out of the door and to her car, tripping and stumbling as fast as an intoxicated person can. She fumbled with the door handle and the keys in the ignition. Her lover tried to catch her, but she sped out onto the high way._

_Tears filled her eyes as she drove down the road, not helping her already blurry vision. She managed to stay on one side of the road and going the speed limit. When she got to a city that was quite filled on this Saturday night. She watched as couples laughed and had fun with hand in hand. Tears escaped her already blood-shot puffy eyes. Her blonde and black hair was tangled and knotted up. Moving slowly down the road, she took out her phone. The brightness of the screen stung her sensitive eyes. She read '**11:36 P.M. Saturday, November 30, 2013**'. She opened her messages up and saw she had messages from her lover._

**_Tori:"I love y"_**

_Without finishing she looked up to see a very bright light hit her eyes as she was driving on the wrong side of the road. She recognized a coal truck coming at her. She didn't have enough time to move the stirring wheel. The fast-moving coal truck hit her head on, sending it flying back wards. She hit her head on the stirring wheel hard as glass from the windshield came at her. Cutting her delicate milk skin to a bloody pulse. The car spun around and stopped with her side of the car still facing the open lane. Her bleeding arms had flown to her side, her bleeding head was rested on the wheel. The coal truck tried to turn away so he could miss, but ended up hit the car again and causing it to flip upside down._

I woke up with sweat dripping down my forehead. My breathing was heavy as my chest rose up and down quickly. My eyes shot open and the first thing I noticed was a concerned face of Victoria. My hair was clammy and sticking to my neck and face. Sweat drenched my entire body. I sat up and wiped my hands on the bed sheets and used my shirt to wipe the sweat off my face, even though it didn't help much. I ran my hand through my hair to get it out of my face while I tried to control my breathing. I wrapped my arms around Tori's waist and rested my head on her chest. She played with the back of my damp hair as I shook slightly from getting cold.

"It's okay, Lollipop Bat. Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and snuggled my head into the crook of her neck. We sat there for a long time in complete silence. It wasn't that comforting, but it was good enough comfort to keep me calm.

"What time is it?" I asked with my voice barely above a mumble.

"3:31A.M. Do you want to go take a shower and then go back to bed?" I nodded my head.

I got up from the bed to go get some fresh new clothes. Even though my clothes were already packed for this coming tour. I stopped for a second and remember what I had to do today when we went to go visit the family. I let out a sigh as I finished gathering up my items. As I walked by the bed, I noticed Tori still sitting on her knees and hands in her lap. She was watching me with concern, hurt eyes. I know why she was hurt, cause I wouldn't tell her about the nightmare. My dreams have always been odd and realistic to the point sometimes they actually happen, that's why she wanted to know. I wonder if she had the same dream.. Sometimes we do have the same dreams. I glanced back at her before I entered the bathroom.

"I'm fine, Kit. It was just a small nightmare. I'll see you in bed here in a few minutes." I said quietly before I entered the bathroom.

I locked the door and placed my stuff on the counter of the sink. I had my phone charger and phone in here for some reason. Maybe Tori put it in here. I unlocked the phone to check and saw I had a new message from Andy. A wide smile spread on my face and the strange feeling I had questioned so many times, returned. I opened the text to see it was a picture of a chibi Batman and a chibi Spiderman hugging and the text on top said, 'See? We can be friends!'. I giggled at the text with a smile on my face.

_Me: Aww, that's cute! Spiderman is still better! ;)_

_Andy: No way! Why are you up this early anyways?!_

_Me: I had a nightmare that was way too realistic... What about you?_

_Andy: Juliet and I have been fighting and I just can't sleep. :/_

_Me: That sucks. Tori and I have been distant here lately.. I'm going to take a quick shower and try to head to bed. I got a family thing to go to in a few hours. :/_

_Andy: Haha, sucks for you. If I was there, I could make it so much more interesting. ;)_

_Me: I wish! Well, I will talk to you later. Hope stuff works out with you and Juliet! Bye!_

_Andy: Bye._

I locked my phone and begin taking a shower. Once I had gotten in the tub, I slid down to the floor and sat there with my head rested on my knees. I sighed and let the hot water ease the tension in back and muscles. I knew today was going to be rough day. I sat up with my back resting on the shower wall. I began remembering small things that Andy and I had done while he was staying here in Kentucky. They were such small, simple things, but looking back on the those memories made me so happy. They also lighten up my mood. I soon decided to get up and finish my shower and head to bed. Once I was down, dried, and clothes on I headed to bed. I got underneath the cover, but when I turned to face Tori, she had her back to me. I sighed and turned back around so my back was to her as well. Soon, I drifted off into darkness.

* * *

By the next morning, I was awaken by the smell of Tori's cooking. I smiled and gotten up and threw on a black and white striped shirt, black skinny jeans, gray Toms, and a gray beanie, since I did not feel like fixing my hair. Today we were going to make one last visit to our parents all the way back into the southern part of Kentucky, great. Sweet home Letcher County, here we come. I walked into the kitchen and noticed Tori looked nice today. She had on a red Sleeping With Sirens Anchor tee-shirt, her silver heart locket, light grey skinny jeans, a grey beanie, and black wedge sneakers. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and kissed her cheek. She only smiled at me and replied with a 'Morning'. I shrugged it off.

"Is the guys going to meet up with their family today, too?" She asked.

"Not for sure. I might want to ask them that." I thought about it and decided to.

I left my apartment and went to the next one to my right, Troy and Ryland's apartment. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Soon I heard groaning and foot steps coming toward the door. A sleeping, and shirtless, Ryland opened the door. His jet black hair was messed up so it was everywhere. His muscley-tanned form was shone and he was only wearing shorts. He leaned his arm against the door frame and rested his head on his arm.

"Dude, it's six-o-clock, in the morning! What the hell, man?!" He said in an annoyed, sleepy tone.

"I'm just wanting to ask if you and Troy are going to Letcher with Tori and I." I said.

"I guess. What time are we leaving?" Ryland asked. he straightened up and crossed his arms across his chest. He was a good five inches taller me.

"Here soon. Maybe around six-thirty." I shrugged. He groaned.

"Alright, I'll go wake up Troy and we will be ready in a few. See you later, shorty." He ruffled my hair and left. I puffed out cheeks and pouted as he shut the door. He messed up my beanie, so I moved it back to its original spot. I'm not that short! Okay, I might be around 5 foot 9 or 10 inches, but that's not my fault I got the shorty genes from my mom!

I sighed and went to the apartment to the left of mine, Alex and Jake's apartment. I walked over to the apartment door and knocked on it, hoping that I wasn't interrupting anything. I have a few times, and you have no idea how uncomfortable I felt! I mean interrupting some of your best friends fucking is kinda weird and uncomfortable. I don't care that they are together at all, just hearing and interrupting them having sex is awkward as hell! I heard someone walking toward the door. Soon I saw the face of Jake at the door frame.

"Dude! What the fuck! Why are you knocking on our door at this early in the fucking morning!" Jake was mad, I could tell.

"Just wondering if you and Alex going to Letcher with us." I shrugged. Jake groaned like how Ryland did. Unlike Ryland, Jake had on a tank and shorts. He was a good three inches taller than me. He wasn't as muscular as Ryland, but he was in good shape.

"Yeah, we are going. What time are we leaving?" He asked.

"Around 6:30." I said. I heard someone else walking in the apartment. Then I saw a shirtless, pale, boy. His jet black hair was straight and not in a mess.

"Jakey, who are you talking to?" Alex asked with sleep laced in his voice.

"It's just Sam. He was asking if we are going to Letcher." Alex came to the door and rested his head on Jake's shoulder.

"Yeah, we are. What time?" Alex said. I sighed.

"6:30, so soon." I said.

"Ugh. I don't want to get ready." I chuckled, he was like a little kid. He snuggled his head in the crook of Jake's neck and wrapped his arms around his waist. I smiled and chuckle at the two. For some reason I felt jealous and how they acted towards each other was actually, hmm, cute.

"Too bad. Get ready quick so we can leave soon." I said.

I walked back to my apartment and saw Tori was done with breakfast. I sat down on one of the stools at the marble counter top of the kitchen. She sat across from me and handed me a plate. She fixed an omlet, pancakes, and bacon. She giggled when she saw the wide smile on my face, like a little chubby kid in a candy shop. I started digging into my breakfast while she took her time eating.

"So, are the guys going with us?" She asked in-between bites.' I swallowed some pancake and looked at her.

"Yeah they are all going, but they all are lazier than fuck to get up and start getting ready." She chuckled.

"Well, what do you expect from someone at 6:00 in the morning being told to get ready in 30 minutes?" She said with smirk.

"Well, for 12 years of schooling, they should be okay with it. Then again a lot of times Alex and Ryland were late to school, a lot." I chuckled when I remember those days where they would walk into the middle of 3rd period looking like they died and came back to life.

"I kinda miss those days. They went by too fast. The bus rides in the morning were the best! Have you ever got a hold of any our old group?" she asked. I looked at her as I drunk from my cup of milk. I put it down and bit on my tongue. I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her the full truth.

"Just James and Lilly. Did you know they got married and now Lilly is having a baby?" I said.

"Really? I can't believe they lasted that long. Remember back when I had a huge crush on him?" she chuckled and bit off from a piece of bacon, "It's silly. I see him more as a brother now. Oh! Are you going to visit your aunt today?" Then I remember what I had to do.

"Maybe, because I got to-", suddenly the door swung open and I saw a walking dead version of my four band mates. Jake was carrying Alex on his back while Ryland was about to fall flat on his face. Troy was the only one standing up properly but still looked dead.

"You guys look dead." I stated the obvious.

"What do you expect from someone waking up at 6:00a.m.?" Troy said.

"Guys, we used to wake up around 5-o-clock when we was going to school, expect Ryland and Alex." I chuckled.

After that we headed towards the car to start heading towards south-eastern parts of Kentucky. We had a Ford Excursion so there was enough seats for us to sit. I was driving with Victoria up front, Troy and Alex in the seat behind us, and Jake and Ryland in the third row. I started playing All Time Low and we was all singing along and just acting like our crazy selves. Ryland even tackled Alex from his seat. Soon Ryland made me play 'Wop' so he could get Jake to twerk to it in the seat. We was all laughing and enjoying our the moment.

* * *

As soon as we got into the 'holler'(hillbilly slang term for a valley neighborhood) we use to live in with all of our family, we all groaned as loud as possible. We all hated seeing most of our family. They were obnoxious, extremely religious, judgmental people you will ever meet in your entire life. They gossip about everything you do as soon as you turn your back to talk to someone else. Then when they were all together, they would talk about their religion, Christianity. These people were insane religious freaks. All of us were agnostic, so hearing our families get to together singing church songs is torture.

Our families were going up to the cabins way behind our house to have a huge family reunion party, thing, I don't fucking know what you would call it. I'm pretty sure it's going to be more terrible and miserable for Jake, Alex, and Victoria, for their own reasons. The only cool people is mine and Victoria's sisters, Victoria's cousin Amy, Ryland's brother Andrew, and Troy's cousin Lily. The only good thing about this trip is that I can get a hold of an old friend. Hopefully my mom or my sister remembers my 'aunt's' number. She's not really my aunt, but she's a really close family friend.

We got up to Kit's house where everyone was supposed to meet at. Jeeps, trucks, ATVs(or four-wheelers), Kawasaki mules, Gators, Rhinos, any type of vehicle you ride in the mountains with. We parked our Excursion at the wide spot in front of the hill where Kit's house was at. Her parents had her two-seater Kawasaki 310 Mule out for us to drive. Of course she called driver seat since it was hers, Alex sat beside her, I sat with Ryland in the back and Troy called shotgun on the bed of the Mule. Victoria sighed as she threw on her sunglasses and we all headed up to the cabins.

To put the cookout in simplest words as possible, it was horrible. Alex and Jake wanted to piss off all of our families, so they were practically all over each other the whole time. One was always sitting in the other's lap, holding hands, and kissing till a full on make out session. I'm so surprise that our families, Victoria's especially since they were big time religious, didn't get holy water thrown on them and got tied to a cross. It was funny though seeing there reactions! Toria's parents were probably one of the most accepting, and so was Alex's and Jake's parents. Victoria talked a lot to her sister and cousin and her cousin's girlfriend. I talked to my parents and other family members here and there, but I mostly was texting Andy.

I don't know what is about him, but he can put the biggest smile on my face just in a few words. I remember the day that he put off with his band members just to hang out with me. When we was recording our EP, he was always stuck by my side. Most of the time during our recording, Victoria was some where shopping, sleeping, or just on her computer. She didn't pay much attention to me any more. I felt like I was more of her best friend or brother when I was around her. When I was with Andy, he made my heart race and my stomach tied in knots. I even shared a hotel room with him during the making of our EP. We had movie nights were he let me rest my head on him and use his lap as a leg and foot prop. Everyone left us with the room with the one bed in it, so we had to share it. We acted like we didn't care, though. At first we would sleep back-to-back, but by the time we woke up, I found my self snuggled into his arms with my head on his chest. His arms felt so warm and protective, and his smell was so amazing that it's intoxicating, but can't get enough.

_"So, how's religious freak reunion?"-Andy._ I loved how he referred it to that because that's what I said it was going to be. I giggled like a little school girl.

_"Not fun. They're singing church songs right now. Alex and Jake are making out, Victoria's is talking to her sister, Ryland and Troy are with their family. My family is ignoring me except my sister, Elizabeth. :/"- Me._

My sister completely understood me. She was just a year older than me. I could tell her anything, so I did. While our families were doing whatever, we went for a walk and I told her everything. She giggled and smiled the biggest smile I've seen in a while when I was telling her about Andy. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She stopped us in front of a cherry blossom tree with its flowers slowly falling, but it was still full of flowers.

"I'm so happy that you are happy. You always wanted to do something like this, and I'm so proud of you Sammy! I know that you love Victoria, but are you in love with her? How do you not know that's she still got her heart off to another?" Elizabeth brunette hair flowed gently the breeze as chocolate eyes stood out and looked me in the eye.

"I know Liza, but I do love her. I promise to marry her, so I have to be in love with her. I'm just not so sure since ever since I met Andy. I only know one way to test our love, but I'm scared it will break all of us." I said, she knew what I was talking about.

"Sam, there has to be another way! Sam, you know and I know that you would loose Victoria forever and not see her if you go with that plan. I know that you want to help her, but she'll leave us all forever, and we'll never be able to her again." She grabbed my other hand and held it tightly in her other.

"I know it's a risk, but at least she'll be happy then. That's all I want for her, is to be happy again. I want to be happy again, too. We been so distant that it feels like nothing is there anymore." I looked down at the ground. "Liza, I'm going to do it. You have to help me though. What's aunt Janet's number?" I held on to her hands tightly. She dropped her hands from mine and grabbed my phone as she entered the number. Once she was done I held her in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much, sis." We walked back to the cabins as I went into an empty room of my parent's cabin. I dialed the number on my phone and waited for an answer. Soon a female voice that was so sweet answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" said the cheerful voice of my aunt Janet.

"Hi, Aunt Janet! It's Sam. Could you do me a favor?" I explained to her my situation and why I need a certain number. She soon finally agreed. I contacted the person I needed and asked them to do something for me as well. By the looks of this plan, it should

* * *

**Leaving For Tour**

Another terrible dream last night. It left me sweating like some of the summers back in my home town when it got up to the nineties to hundreds. This time, was different. This time I was bawling my eyes in my sleep. Victoria helped me calm down a tad again and only sighed and went back to bed afterwards. Here lately we haven't cuddle any at all and falling asleep in each other's arms. I think it's actually been a good two weeks. Since she couldn't get me fully calm, I sat down on the balcony of our apartment that was beside our bedroom door with the door to it in the living room. I sat down and let cool breeze calm me down. Soon I got a text message from Andy, or Batboy. Apparently, I'm Spiderboy and he's Batboy. After that I called him and talked to him for a good hour maybe. We talked about random stupid things like we normally did and it was kinda messed up. The whole time I was laughing and giggling like a little girl.

After our conversation, I head back to bed. I laid back down beside Victoria, but her back was to me once again. I put my arms around her, but she shoved them away like they were disease written. I sat up and scoffed. I had my head bowed down and rested into my hands.

"What is up with you lately? You never talk to me, you don't want me touching you. Every time I try holding your hand, or hug, or kiss you, you reject me. Do you love me, Victoria?" I said and looked at her with my head rested in my hand.

"I'm just fed up, Sam! I know you don't love me, okay? The way you always hung after Andy and leaving me behind killed me! You even fucking shared a hotel room with him! Are you like obsess with him? Are you in love with him?" She sat up and argued with me.

"The reason I never hung out with you is because you treat me like shit! You didn't want me to be around you, so he was there to cheer me up! I tried to get you to share a room with me, but you told me you wanted to be by your fucking self! Maybe if you treat me nicer, I would actually try to be around you more. Right now all you are being is a fucking stuck-up bitch!" I yelled back. Her mouth hung open and tears filled her eyes.

"Maybe if you gave me more attention and quit hanging and talking to your fucking boyfriend I wouldn't be such a bitch! Go to hell, faggot! Get the fuck out of my room!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face. She threw pillows at me. She then pulled me out of bed and threw me out of the door.

I had my phone in the waist band of my sweat pants, thankfully. I have to leave for the airport in a few hours to California and I have to still take her with me. I sat on the couch of our apartment running a hand through my hair as I sighed. Maybe Troy and Ryland will let me sleep in their apartment tonight. I sighed and got up and headed towards their apartment. I came across the door and began knocking on it.

"Ryland, Troy. Please answer!" I knocked on the door louder.

Soon I saw a guy not much taller than me with long dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He was shirtless, like a lot of times. He looked mad, too. He was around six-foot, which is a lot taller than me. I actually measured myself yesterday at the cookout thing because my family was really curious on how tall I am. Turns out I'm 5 foot 7 inches. Explains why mom is taller than me... I looked up at Troy with a smile and waved.

"Hi! Let me sleep here tonight! Victoria kinda kicked me out..." I then looked down. He groaned and ruffled my hair. I glared at him, I hate it when people touch or play with my hair. Troy smirked down at me, and I just let myself in. I wasn't going to Alex and Jake, because knowing them, they could be fucking at even this early in the mornings. I sat down on their couch with my feet propped on the coffee table. Soon He sat down in a chair across from me.

"So, you want to tell me how you pissed off White Kit this time?" He leaned back with his arms behind his head, acting like he's ready for the world's longest story. I groaned and lean back, soon I just sighed and told him the story.

By the time I got done telling him what happened, he looked kinda worried and shocked. He was especially shocked when I told him Victoria called me a faggot and to go to Hell. He looked at me with worried eyes when I told him that I was having the dreams again. He asked me what Victoria been doing for me, and of course I was honest and said, 'Nothing'.

"Sam, are you in love with Victoria still?" He asked. I looked him straight in his grey eyes. Straight face, straight answer.

"You know, I ask that myself every day. Each time I can't answer myself. I love her, but in love? I don't know anymore. We have become so distance and I feel like we are just falling a part from each other. I don't even know my sexuality anymore, Troy!" I had my head rested in the palms of my sweaty hands. Troy sighed and came to sit down beside me.

"What are you talking about, Sam? You know you are straight!" He patted me on the back and I shook my head.

"No, Troy. I always had a liking to guys, but I like girls, too. Maybe I'm bisexual.. I've denied it for most of my life, Troy. Afraid of what everyone is going to leave me." He grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it.

"Even if you and Victoria do break up, it's not the end of your life. If you are bisexual, then there is many guys and girls out there for you. You have your whole life ahead of you! I mean we are about to go on to our first tour with our number one inspiration and favorite band! You can't throw that all away for some girl. Is your new life worth one girl?" Troy said. I let what he said sink in. I sighed.

"No, but she's like our little sister. I don't want to be reason she leaves us all, even though I'm probably going to be." I said.

"No you won't! Just because you guys break up, doesn't mean she will leave us!" Troy tried to reassure me.

"No Troy, I called you-know-who yesterday." I looked at him. He nodded his head, I think he already knew what I wanted.

"Well, all we can do is hope. So, I'm going to get some covers and pillows for you. I'll be back." I nodded. I waited for him to come back. I heard some voices talking, he must have woke up Ryland. Ryland walked into the living room and headed off to the kitchen that was separated just by a wall. He got a water bottle out and leaned against the wall and smirked at me.

"Looks like someone pissed off the PMSing White Kitten." I smirked and chuckled a light-hearted laugh.

"Yeah, I don't know exactly if she is, but she acts like it 24/7" I looked up at the shirtless boy. You know, him and Alex look alike..

"You look a lot like Alex." I stated just out of no where.

"That's because Alex and I are cousins!" He made a shocking gasp as a mock. Really? I didn't know they were cousins...

"Really? I never noticed... Alex kinda reminds me of Jesse Kitti from 'Drop The Pilot'." I said, it was true though.

"You know, he does don't he? Oh my god, he does! They could be twins. Drop The Pilot has good music, you sound like Jesse at vocals." I nodded. I take that as a complete compliment. While we were having our random conversation, I never noticed Troy sitting beside me until he poked me and scared the fuck out of me.

"Holy shit man! Scare the fuck out of me, why don't you?" He chuckled and patted me on the back.

"Sorry man. I got you pillows and a lot of blankets cause I know you freeze easily. Ryland and I are going to head off to bed. See you later in a couple of hours." Troy got up and ruffled my hair. I smiled and let it go for now, I honestly don't care right now.

"Night, Munchkin!" Ryland said to me before he patted me on the back and left to head to bed. I giggled and just piled up under the soft, warm blankets and fell fast asleep almost instantly.

When it was time for me to wake up, I kinda felt like today was going to be hell. I know Victoria was going to give me the cold shoulder all day until we get to the airport. I sat up and stretched and rubbed my eyes. I went into Troy's room first, I stood at the door frame with a mischievous smile on my face at my idea. I took a run toward his bed and jumped right on top of him. He groaned and rolled over on his back so I was straddling his chest.

"Stupid fucking midget, munchkin. What the hell, Sammy?" He groaned. I crossed my arms on my chest and shrugged my shoulders.

"Time to get up if don't you want to not miss our flight." His head fell back and he groaned again.

He pushed me so I fell backwards. I sat on his bed as he got up from his bed. I sat there playing with the bleached ends of my fringe with my head tilted as I stared out in a day-dream. Troy was getting clothes out as he notice my daydreaming and chuckled. I snapped out of and looked at him with head still tilted and my brow raised with a questioning look.

"You are adorable. You are like a little puppy, Lollipop Bat." I giggled at the nickname and he returned it with a chuckle.

Then I headed off into Ryland's room. I slowly entered the room and approached his bed. As soon as I got to the side, I quickly put my hands over his face as he jumped up from shock. I let my hands go as I went into a laughing fit as I fell on my ass onto his floor. He glared down at me and cursed under his breath with something along the lines as, 'Stupid, short midget, asshole'. Yeah, he was the nicest person. I grabbed his arm and pulled on it, trying to make him fall in the floor, but didn't work since I'm not strong enough.

"Get up and get ready cause we will be leaving soon!" I said before I left his room. Hoping lazy ass won't go back to bed and get ready at last-minute.

I grabbed my phone from the couch and headed off to my apartment knowing this is going to suck. As soon as I walked in I saw Victoria already ready to go sitting on the couch watching Mean Girls. Classic. I went into our room so I could get ready, hoping she won't bring up anything about last night. First, I straightened my hair. I really want to dye my fringed some other color, I will later. I'm pretty sure Victoria and I packed up all our dyes and bleaches. I didn't want to wear eyeliner, so I went to pick out my outfit.

I picked out red cloud washed jeans, black Asking Alexandria shirt with red lettering and other graphics, knee-high converses, a bunch of band bracelets, a necklace with a guitar pick on it and another with an inverted cross. To top off my look, I had a black and red 'Young and Reckless' snapback rested neatly on my head. I admire my look in my full mirror in the room. I went through the room and bathroom to make sure I didn't forget anything before I left. I found some more different colored hair dyes in the bathroom and my Spiderman and turtle cover I lost a few days ago for my phone. A wide smile appeared on my face as I put on the cute 'chibi' like Spiderman phone case on.

With my now cute little phone cases in handy, I got mine and Victoria's stuff so I could take it to the Excursion. I took Victoria's stuff down first since she had more than me. I mean seriously? Two rolling luggage bag, things and a duffle-bag. Maybe I should have gotten her to help me... That would have been smart. I neatly packed her stuff in the back so we would room for everyone else's stuff. I looked at all my stuff, a rolling luggage bag thing, and a duffle-bag from when I played soccer. I carried my stuff down and packed it in the back. As I was walking up, I passed by my band members who was taking their stuff down to the Excursion. When I got back to my apartment, I sat in the leather chair beside the couch Victoria was sitting in. It was a really weird and uncomfortable awkward silence.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about last night. I feel so bad for what I said and how I've treated you. You was completely right, I have been a bitch here lately." Victoria said as she stayed focus on the TV.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too, White Kitten." I smiled at her and she finally looked at me and smiled to.

"Are the boys ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think they are. I think Ryland or Alex are going to drive." I replied.

"You know, Alex looks like he could be Jesse Kitti twin." She stated the same thing as I did last night. I smiled down at her as we got up to get the guys and head out.

"That's what I told Ryland last night! Did you know him and Alex are cousins?" She grabbed my hand as we intertwined our fingers together. She shook her head at my question.

The guys were actually about to come get us. We all headed out together. Alex was on Jake's back and I held my White Kitten's hand as we walked together. Ryland and Troy were single, but I'm pretty sure they won't be during this tour. When we got to the car, Alex took driver seat with Jake up front with him, Ryland and I in the next row, and Troy and Victoria in the last. Of course, we was playing Pierce The Veil as we sung along to every song.

As soon as we got to the airport, we got our stuff together. Before we went inside, I got the guy's together and told them about my surprise for Victoria. They just nodded their head and didn't say anything about the plan. I stopped Victoria as soon as she got her stuff together.

"Listen, I have a surprise for you waiting inside the airport. Your surprise will be right near the entrance, okay?" She looked at me with a questioning look.

I could tell she was getting really suspicious and curious by how she started walking without us. Jake grabbed her duffle-bag since she couldn't carry it. When we finally got caught up to her she was already at the entrance before us. She stood there with shock written over her face. She dropped her stuff and ran at her surprise with open arms, into their arms. She buried her head in the crook of their neck as she begun to cry. She held tightly to the person like they were a life support and never wanted to leave their embrace. She pulled her head back as she looked up at them with tears and eye makeup running down her face.

"You kept your promise. You came back for me." Was all she said to them.

* * *

**Alright! This is my second chapter for The Serpentine's Withered Rose. I'm sorry if you don't like that it is really long, but I really wanted to go outside of my comfort zone and do a chapter that was longer than how I normally wrote it. You will find out who this mystery character is in the next chapter. Let's just say, this character is going to be a big part of the story. To let you guys know how long this chapter was, it was 10,233 words. I hope that you guys are really enjoying this story, because I'm putting a lot of effort into this. Tell me what you guys think.**

**What do you think this new character is like? **

**-_ThePurpleNinja101 3_**


	3. Chapter 3

The Serpentine's Withered Rose Chp. 3

The Mystery of The Kitten's Past

***Victoria's POV***

Where I was felt like the most perfect place I could ever be. Everything at this moment felt so surreal and unrealistic. It was like if I ever let go they would disappear from my life again. I didn't care right now if my makeup was running down my face and I was crying so loud, nothing else matter. It felt like we were the only ones here. I looked up from my perfect pillow of their shoulder and neck and looked them in the face.

Perfect caramel eyes. Perfect complexion. The cutest dimples. The way they smiled and their perfect white teeth showed through their blood red lips. Their cute natural pink tint to their not-too-pale-but-not-too-dark skin on their cheeks. The way their dark, black, full lashes surrounded their eyes, those eyes. They made me melt into paradise every time. The way they smiled made my heart race with each second. Their arms felt so right, so comfortable, so protective around me, but wrong at the same time.

Right now, nothing that was wrong matter. The stare I gave to their lips was teasing me, so longing and distance but so close to me. They were around the same height as Sam, so I could reach them with ease, kinda. Sam.. I looked behind me to the guys standing there. They were all giving us a approving smile, but Sam looked the happiest for me right now. He's face face was beaming, because for once I was truly happy.

All those nights of the two of us arguing and fighting about them leaving and all those nights I told them I hated them, were gone. I never told anyone about our fights, especially the ones about were they were leaving. I didn't care about any of that, all those memories were gone. This felt like a new beginning for the both of us, for all of us. I looked back at the boys and gave a light-hearted laugh with the biggest smile on my face. Sam was the first one to walk over to us with a bright smile. He put his hand on their back and looked at them with the most warmest greeting look he could muster.

"Welcome back, Emily. We missed you all these years." She smiled. That smile I have missed for so long. If it was possible for me to smile any bigger I could. She chuckled and looked back down at me.

"It's great to see all of you again." She pressed her forehead on to mine and looked at me with those bright caramel eyes. Her prefect teeth were glimmering in the light. What a tease. I bit down on my bottom lip, I wanted to kiss her so bad again. I wanted to feel the passion and sensation again. I wanted to feel everything again, but I couldn't. "I missed you the most, Kit." she whispered only for my ears to hear. That sweet angelic voice that no one could say was not heavenly.

She let go of me and I already missed the warmth of her embrace. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, and no one said anything, not even Sam. We grabbed our stuff and headed for our flight. The smile never left my face, and hers never left her face.

With each step we took in the airport her chocolate brown hair with black underneath flowed perfectly. She's changed so much, but looks as beautiful as the day she left here. I don't know if she knew if I was engaged. If she did, I don't know if it bugs her, but all I know is having her here is amazing. Five years, it has been. No contact. No visits. Nothing. I thought I could fill the emptiness I felt inside with someone else, so that's kinda how Sam and I started dating. I fell in love with him. He was awesome, funny, hot, understanding, and we just relate. Emily and I are a total different story. There is no expression to how we came together. How we click, why we were in love, why we liked each other. All we know we met by destiny. Faith. Everyone thinks that we met at school, no. Do you want to know the story? Even if you don't, you are going to find out anyways.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little ginger girl giggled and screamed.

Her hair had more blonde than red in it. Eyes like the ocean, skin snow white. Small freckles dotted her cheeks and nose. A women about early thirties with long brown hair and chocolate eyes, had the small child on her back as the ran around in the park. The small girl was only around the age of 7-years-old. She giggled and screeched as she kept her arms tightly around her mother's neck. The park wasn't that big, but it was a good size park.

Soon the mother let her daughter down and sat at a picnic table underneath a shelter building for all the tables for a cookout or something. The girl sat right beside of her playing with the two silver heart pieces on two separate silver chains around her neck. She smiled as she kicked her feet back and forth as her mother called someone on her cell phone.

A few minutes later, another car had pull up in the parking lot. Another mother and her daughter began walking out into the park. The girl around her age had long light brown hair that was in a fish tail braid. She had a tan tone to her skin unlike the blue eyed girl. Bright caramel eyes glanced at her and smile. The ginger girl looked at her with amazement of some sort. The mother sat at a picnic table near them as she watched her daughter run off to the swing sets. She got up herself and started running to where the other girl was.

The small brunette was swinging already by the time she got there. She watched how her her braid flowed with the motion of the swing. She smiled down at the girl watching her as she just stood by the pole staring at her as she swung. Soon she decided to stop to speak to the girl in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Emily! A lot of people call her Em, but either one I don't care." She smiled as she stuck her hand out for the other girl. At first the other was hesitant to take but soon decided to.

"I'm Victoria. Many call me Tori or Toria. Could I swing with you?" A pink tint of color rose to the pale girl's face. The other nodded her head with a wide smile. As soon as she got on the two started talking about everything that could think of for children their age. They laughed and giggled and made silly comments and jokes.

"You know Tori, you remind of soft white kitten. That's what I'm going to call you for now on! White Kitten!" The brunette giggled.

"Well then, for now on I want to call you Emmy Cake! Because you are so sweet." The two giggled together. Then the brunette girl stopped her swing and jumped out.

"Lets go sit under that tree on the bench!" The ginger girl nodded as she stopped her swing so she could get out. Emily took Victoria's hand in hers as she watched the red form on the others cheek. She giggled at her as they walked over to sit under the weeping willow tree.

Fingers laced in between each other as they sat there in a silence. A soft smile tugged at Tori's lips as she ran her small child fingers across the silver halves of a heart. She remember the day her parents have gave them to her and what they had said. They told her to give the other half to someone who she thinks deserves it. She looked up to meet those caramel eyes looking at her. She was now the blushing one for being caught staring at her. Tori just giggle as she took the left side of the heart off her neck.

"Emily, I know we just met, but I want to give this to you! You are the only person I met my age that is nice to me, so thank you." She held up the necklace for the other girl to see it clearly.

She looked in the blue eyed girls eyes to make sure, but she knew from the wide grin on her face that she sure. She took the silver chain into her hand, it looked brand new. Her fingers traced over ever curve and edge of the half of the heart. The smile that pulled on her lips grew big. She unlatched the hook put the necklace around her neck. She threw her arms around the surprised ginger's neck. Her fingers twirl the bright strawberry blonde hair. the other girl returned the embrace with her arms going around the petite girl. Both girls had content smile on their face.

"Thank you so much, Tori. I will never forget you." She pulled away from Tori and played with her new necklace staring at the ground. "I-I don't want to leave. What if I never see you again? I would have just lost my new friend, and I don't want to! I really like you and want to see you again some day." She blushed a pink color as she looked at the ground. Tori put her hand on her shoulder and with a big smile.

"I gave you my other necklace for a reason. It means I gave the other half of my heart to you. So! That means we will see each other some day. I promise."

It was after she said that was when she felt a pair of lips on hers. Her eyes wide from the sudden shock. Emily pulled away, her face a deep red. By the look of Tori's face she was scared by her sudden action.

"I-I-I'm so-"

"Emily!"

"Tori, honey!"

At that moment all she could think was thank God that the playground equipment was in front of them so their mothers wouldn't see what just happen. From all the embarrassment she just experience was too much. What she did was wrong. What her family had taught her, she was going to Hell for her interest in the same sex, and never again will she do that. She was too scared of her consequences. She ran to her mother as she looked behind her at the ginger girl calling for her under the willow tree. She never wanted to see that girl again, scared that she would go to Hell for sinful lust, but to her it felt so right. The whole few hours she spent with girl just left butterflies in her stomach and soon she gave into her urge and stole a small kiss. Tori was probably disgusted by the action, but it felt amazing to her.

Soon, she got to her mother as they begun heading to their vehicle to leave. She looked behind her to see bright strawberry blonde hair flowing while she ran. Snow white skin stood out. The red bow in her hair complimented her hair, skin, eyes, freckles, and outfit perfect. The silver necklace glimmering in the light as she ran across the field. As she looked down at her own. Something told her to get rid of it, but she wanted to keep it. As soon as she got in her mother's car and watched the girl as the drove away, then she realized. She fell for someone, hard. The problem was, it was another girl and she was only 7-years-old.

They never seen each other again until four years later.

* * *

***Flashback over.***

The memory of how we met was kinda almost cliche. How two people that fell in love with each other the moment they met as children, but never saw each other for a period of time since that meeting. Maybe my life is a cliche, cheesy romance movie. I'm kinda find with that at the moment. Right now I get talk and just stare at the perfection sitting beside me on the plane I was on. The plane had Wi-fi, so Sam was Skyping with Andy. The sound of his giggles was loud and clear a few rows of seats behind us. He was sitting with Ryland, Alex and Jake of course were sitting beside each other, and Troy found some hot girl to sit with and talk to. I had the pleasure to sit with little miss obvious.

"I'm so happy to see you again." Emily said.

Her smile was beaming and her cute dimples were showing. She leaned in close and my breathing hitched in the back of my throat. Oh, how much I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't. I turned my head to the side and put both hands on her shoulder and pushed her back. I looked back at her and saw she was truly hurt from my rejection. I tried to give her the best apologetic look, but I know she was wanting a better explanation. I use to never reject any type of kiss from her, but this time is different. I raised my left hand to show her the engagement ring. Her jaw fell open as she gaped at the custom made ring. She pulled it off my finger to observe the names carved in the sides of ring. The pain in her eyes were clear, but she pulled on a smile anyways.

"How long have you been together?" She asked. Voice cracking from holding back what seemed to be tears. She placed it back on my ring finger and put both hands in her lap.

"Five years. We've been engaged since last year." I said.

"Oh, so as soon as I left, you found someone else?" She asked. The pain was written in her voice with each word she spoke.

"I felt empty inside. I thought I had lost you forever and you wouldn't return, so I thought that his and our relationship would fix it." I said.

"Has it?" She looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. My heart ached looking at those saddened eyes, but all I know is that she wanted the truth, no sugar coating it.

"It numb me for awhile, until he met Andy Biersack. As you can tell, he's Skyping with him. We became so distant and argued about the distance of each other. All I wanted during those times was have you by my side, but I never thought it would happen. He told me he had a surprise, and he did. Best surprise ever." I smiled. "The connection we have pretty much is slowly dying, but neither of us wants to realize it." I sighed.

"Are you thinking about ending it?" She asked. I thought about it. Do I really want to?

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"I still love you." My heart skipped a beat and I swear I thought it was pounding loud enough for her to hear.

"I still love you, too" I whispered. I could feel my cheeks burning. I watched her lean in closer to me where we were only inches a part.

"Can I kiss you, at least one more time?" I searched her caramel eyes. The look of sadness and pain clouded her eyes. I felt bad, guilty, like I cheated on her.

"Yes."

She leaned in to connect our lips together. My heart raced and was practically thumping out of my chest. It was like a cheesy romance movie were the main character narrates it and says they literally seen fireworks. Her lips were so warm and gentle. The kiss itself felt so right and wrong. I melted into it as I kissed her back with as much passion. I was literally about to ask the old man and his grandson in front of us to pinch me. The faint sound of Sam's giggles all became muffled like the whole scene around us froze. Cliche and cheesy, right? Maybe my life really is a cheesy romance movie, after all. So far it has proven it.

She pulled back and I automatically missed the feel of her lips. The small pants for air could only be heard by us. We just sat there and stared at each other eyes. At that moment, I knew I never want to miss those lips again. I never want her to leave. I wanted her to be mine again. This ring and Sam was keeping me away from that chance.

"I've been missing that for so long. I've never felt anything like that with anyone else's kiss." I admitted. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I don't ever want to loose you. Maybe we could still be friends with benefits? It could be our little secret." She whispered into my ear. She ran a hand in my hair and I titled my head into the touch. I shivered at the feel of her breath on my ear and neck. There was no way anyone could say 'no' to that.

"Yes, I miss you too much. I love you too much." I looked into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Kit." She kissed my forehead and I laid back down into her arms. I sighed in bliss as I took the best nap of my life.

* * *

When we finally arrived to the air port in California to meet BVB for tour I was too lazy to get up. I did anyways, just long enough to carry my stuff off the plane. After that I made Troy carry me the rest of the way. Here I am half dead on Troy's back as we are waiting around. You know, his hair makes a really good pillow and he's really warm. I should make him carry me more often. I thought Sam was good to sleep on, but Troy's really comfortable. I smiled in my sleep as I burrowed my face into the crook of his neck. He smells good... It's not that I took a big wift of his scent, just breathing and caught the smell... I heard a cough and looked up from my pillow to eye the person who dared to wake me. I barely had any sleep last night, if any at all.

It was Ashley Purdy...

"May I help you Purdy boy?" I said with sleep written in my voice. I felt Troy's chest move and heard him chuckle.

"Why are you on Troy's back?" He asked as he fixed his hat on his head.

"Because I can be." I said. "Actually, put me down Troy." He did as I commanded and dropped me down and ruffled my purple hair. I glared up to the boy, he's tall.. I'm five foot two inches..

"You are really short." Ashley said patting my head and laughing.

"Not short, fun size." I smirk. He gave me a look that was clearly saying he took it perverted, whatever.

I saw that The Serpentines was talking and hanging out with BVB. Where was Emmy Cake? I looked around and noticed she was talking to Jake Pitts and Jinxx. She was completely fangirling. I saw Sam and Andy was no where to be in sight. Is it bad I really don't care? I think that is bad since he is my fiancee... Oh well, whatever.

"Hey where is Sam and Andy?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but I feel like it would be a bad thing to let those two run off by them selves.." Ashley replied. I nodded.

"Maybe they are back at the buses." Jinxx added.

"Want me to go check?" I asked. They all nodded, knew it. Fuckers. I sighed and walked out of the California air port and saw the BVB and the awesome The Serpentines' bus. It was really badass looking. The bnad logo written across it in dark letters in black out lined in white, blood red paint splattered around it that actually looked like blood, and a striking cobra on the side with what looked to be a rose bush wrapped around it. Awesome, right? I saw that the BVB bus was the one with the open door so I decided to make my way up on that bus first. I saw no one in the front of the bus, so I headed to the bunk area. Opening the door to the area, I poked my head to look around. That's when I heard it. The sound of gasps, and soft moans, and rough kissing. That's gross and disturbing. I went to the bunk that clearly had movement going on and hoping It wasn't what I thought.

But it was what I thought. When I opened the curtain of the bunk it revealed an Andy and a Sam tangled up and having an intense make out session. I just stood there in utter shock. My chest tightened up at the sight and tears welled up in my eyes. It felt like someone took a dagger and stabbed me the chest with it. They awkwardly looked up at me and then at each other. I covered my mouth to stop the sound of my weeping as tears streamed down my face again for third time this week. I shook my head as I closed the curtain and just walked off the bus. Neither of them got up to chase me, instead they just laid there. I ran back into the air port and wrapped my arms around Emily's waist and burrowed my head into side of her neck. As I let my cries poured out and I didn't even pay attention to anyways questioning me.

"How could he do this to me..." Was all I said. But for some reason, I suspected this. I knew this was going to happen. Why is this surprising me now?


End file.
